Various types of balanced and double-balanced modulator and demodulator circuits are well known in the patented prior art. In the known systems, filters and other frequency sensitive circuits are required to eliminate unwanted signals such as device-generated harmonics of the carrier and modulating signals. Some circuits depend upon the modulation of device transconductance with current level as is the case for conventional double-balanced modulators.